This invention relates to a connector assembly and more particularly to a universal connector assembly or socket adapted to accommodate fiber optic cables of varying diameter.
Presently there are many patents and apparatus which employ fiber optic cables to conduct light from a given source. As such, the prior art is cognizant of typical means for connecting or coupling fiber optic cables and there are many patents in the prior art which show various apparatus in the form of connectors or sockets for such cables.
A patent such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,594 entitled OPTICAL FIBER CONNECTOR issued on May 22, 1973 shows a connector which holds a cable between a pair of metallic pressure plates. Other patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,982,815; 3,999,841 and 3,989,567 show various means of connecting fiber optic bundles and various connector means.
In any event, the use of a fiber optic cable is relatively widespread in the field of medicine. The fiber optic cable in conjunction with a light source is generally known as a cold light source. In the medical field, the physican or surgeon uses the fiber optic cable to direct light at an area under investigation.
Basically, a fiber optic light source comprises a fiber optic light bundle which is illuminated by a high intensity high wattage lamp. The fiber optic bundle may be several feet long and is positioned in a housing with respect to the lamp so that the filament of the lamp transfers maximum light to the cable. The surgeon uses the fiber optic cable as a light source and can hence direct light in any desired position during an operation or otherwise. The fiber optic cable does not produce or conduct the heat from the light and hence the term "cold light source" has been employed.
In any event, various manufacturers have and do make fiber optic cables of different diameters. The typical diameter of such cables can vary between 3/32" to 1/2" or more or 2.5 mm to 12.5mm. The various diameters are afforded due to the fact that each manufacturer would like to sell its light source together with its particular cable. Essentially, then a physician or hospital would have to purchase a different light source for each type of fiber optic cable or instrument.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a universal connector or socket to be used in conjunction with a light source; which connector would be capable of accommodating fiber optic cables of various diameters.